


A Better Christmas

by Titti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: TJ meets his nephews on Christmas day





	A Better Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/gifts).



> Set in the universe of [ Without An Agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563571). This was written as a Christmas gift for Kirasha

Steve grinned as he, TJ and Bucky entered the private hospital room where Susan was staying. There were too many agents, but fortunately they all stepped out when they arrived. They all knew that no one was getting through Steve and Bucky on a normal day, but especially at the moment. "How's the new mom?" Steve asked Susan.

Susan grinned. "I'm fine. Doug might be slightly terrified."

"I am not," he said, holding one of the twins in his arm. "If I can run a country, I can bring up two boys."

TJ snorted. "Did you tell Mum and Dad that?"

Doug rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. "You're looking at the two future presidents of the United States."

Bucky sighed. "And what if they want to do something else?"

Susan faked a gasp. "How dare you? How could they possibly want to do anything else?" she asked, with a teasing tone. "Especially with their names."

Considering that they were born on Christmas Eve, one would have expected some related name, but TJ knew his brother too well. "Which presidents did you get their names from?"

"George and John," Doug said with a grin. "I mean, can you do better than Washington and Kennedy?"

"At least they are normal names," Steve said with a shrug and a smile.

Susan got up from the bed and picked up the other baby, before handing him to TJ. "This is John Thomas, or JT. You can meet George James, or Georgie, when Doug decides to let go of him."

TJ took the baby cautiously before looking up at his brother. "Are you sure?"

Doug smiled. "You're a pain in the ass, but you are my brother. I'm very sure."

TJ grinned. After years of family fights, this was going to be a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
